vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Donatello (4Kids)
|-|Donatello= |-|Chi Empowered= |-|Dragon Form= |-|Fast Forward = |-|Back to the Sewers = Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | At least 7-C | At least 5-B, possibly 5-A | 5-A Name: Donatello, nicknamed "Don" and "Donnie" Origin: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mutant Turtle, Ninja, Crime Fighter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of Ninjutsu and combat martial arts, Master of Bōjutsu, Highly adept at stealth, subterfuge, and misdirection, Genius inventor and technician | Enhances his physical stats further, Ki Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Can transform into a dragon Attack Potency: Small Town level (Should be comparable to Leonardo) | At least Town level (Received training from the Ninja Tribunal. His "Byakko" has shown to have been comparable to Raphael's "Banrai", a weapon that could shatter mountains) | At least Planet level+, possibly Large Planet level (Donatello seemed to have arguably the most control over his Chi Empowered form. Matched and defeated the Mystic Warriors, who were superior, or at least on par with the Ninja Tribunal) | Large Planet level (Beam struggled with Dragon Tengu Shredder and contributed to wiping out an army of demons, all of which were superior to the Mystic Warriors) Speed: Supersonic, Hypersonic reactions (Reacted to lightning bolts from the Mystic Ninjas) | At least Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Class 5 to Class 10 (Should be comparable to Leonardo) | Unknown, but higher Striking Strength: Small Town Class | At least Town Class | At least Planet Class+, possibly Large Planet Class (Shattered the Mystic Warriors shields) | Large Planet Class Durability: Small Town level (Tanked a blast from the Sword of Tengu, which was stated to have destroyed entire villages and castles) | At least Town level (Survived blows from the Mokusai No Bushi, though was otherwise soundly defeated) | At least Planet level+, possibly Large Planet level (Traded blows with the Mystic Warriors) | Large Planet level Stamina: High, has routinely fought the Foot Clan for hours at a time, can fight even while heavily injured plus Turtles can survive being stabbed. Range: Extended melee range with bo staff, several meters with shurikens Standard Equipment: Bo Staff, Shurikens, Byakko Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius *Highly adept at stealth, subterfuge, and misdirection. *Additionally, he is well-versed in the use of combat martial arts. His fighting style seamlessly blends attacks with any part of his body and weaponry. Along with these abilities comes a propriety for assassination techniques. *Can defeat numerous Foot Elite, robots, and aliens with his staff. *Highly intelligent, and knowledgeable; he is a technical genius has invented portal guns, robots, and all of the turtle-themed gear (Coms, van, and blimp); is responsible for the numerous defeats of tech-heavy villains like Baxter Stockman and Krang. Reprogrammed the Krang-created robot, Metalhead, to fight as an ally to the Turtles. *Created a fully-functional, mechanical duplicate body for himself when he was shrunk permanently by his own “Quantum Inversion Redimensioning device”. Weaknesses: Pacifist, more interested in technology than his ninjutsu training Key: Seasons 1-4 | Season 5/Ninja Tribunal Arc | Chi Empowered | Dragon Form Gallery File:Don_in_Ninja_Tribunal,_Chi-Empowered.jpg|Don in Ninja Tribunal, Chi-Empowered File:Dragon_Don.jpg|Don as a dragon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Mutants Category:Teenagers Category:Staff Users Category:Male Characters Category:Turtles Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Air Users Category:Chi Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5